une entrée  intéressante
by Lou228
Summary: Université, elle en rêvait. Pas pour la vie étudiante ou bien pour s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu, mais pour le revoir. Une famille absente et des rondeurs un peu trop présentes, il avait était le seul en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance...


En voyant ce bâtiment devant moi, j'eus soudainement peur. Peur de ne pas y arriver, peur de le voir, peur de ne pas me faire d'amis, peur du nouveau, peur du regard des autres. Je me sentais tellement étrangère à tout ça.

Au moins avant, je savais à quoi m'attendre lorsque je rentrais au collège, moquerie pour les uns, ignorance pour les autres. Je savais que la journée n'allait pas être facile et je me plongeais dans mes cours afin de ne pas trop y penser.

Mais là, c'était autre chose, c'était l'université, c'était une autre vie qui s'offrait à moi. Je me disais que j'avais changé et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je me fasse remarquer. J'avais fait tellement d'efforts et j'avais tellement souffert depuis ces deux dernières années que j'appréhendais la rentrée.

C'est donc avec la peur au ventre que j'entrais dans ma nouvelle chambre. La première chose qui me frappa fut les couleurs, il y avait du rose et du mauve partout puis peu à peu, je sentis la vanille puis j'entendis la musique.

- _Heu … y a quelqu'un ?_

Une fille de mon âge sortit sa tête et sautilla jusqu'à moi.

_- Ah enfin, tu es arrivée. Je suis ta colocataire, on va partager cette minuscule chambre à deux. Je suis Alice.__  
__- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella._

Je la trouvais plutôt grande, moi, cette chambre. Deux bureaux, deux lits, deux armoires, deux tables de chevets et un grand miroir sur le mur.

- _J'ai déjà fait mon coté. Je suis là depuis deux jours.__  
__- Oh ! C'est très joli.__  
__- Merci. Tu viens d'où ?__  
__- Forks.__  
__- Hum … connais pas.__  
__- Et toi ?__  
__- New York._

J'installais ma valise et mes deux petits sacs près de mon lit et visita un peu la chambre. La salle de bains était plutôt pas mal.

- _On a une salle de bains deux personnes. Notre voisine c'est qu'une personne et elles sont deux. L'horreur._

Il y avait deux lavabos, deux petites armoires sur le mur avec miroir et une douche.

- _Les toilettes sont là. Plutôt pratique.__  
__- Ouais._

Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, elle ne me regardait pas comme une bête furieuse et semblait vraiment de bonne humeur. Ça devait être son caractère, elle m'inspirait confiance. Elle m'aida à ranger et on discuta un peu.

- _Tu n'as que ça comme fringues ?__  
__- Oui.__  
__- Oh !__  
__- Quoi ?__  
__- Non c'est … un peu grand non ? Taille 40 ? Tu fais taille du 40 ?__  
__- Non, je fais un 36 maintenant.__  
__- Et pourquoi … enfin, pourquoi tu n'as pas des vêtements à ta taille ?__  
__- J'en sais rien, j'ai … j'ai toujours mis ça._

En effet, je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Il y a deux ans, je mettais du 42. Je détestais montrer mon corps et mes formes. Je ne mettais jamais de jupes, ni de robes ou encore des jeans trop bas ou trop collants. J'aimais le confort. Je n'allais jamais à la piscine, je n'avais même pas de maillot de bain.

_- On peut aller faire les boutiques si tu veux_.

Je regardais un instant par la fenêtre.

« **Un autre monde, une nouvelle vie, des nouveaux fringues Bella** ».

_- D'accord.__  
__- Cool.__  
_  
Si je devais récapituler ma vie en quelques lignes, j'allais devoir commencer par le début. Par Edward Cullen. Le meilleur ami de mon frère, Emmett et sûrement le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu.

Il a 8 ans de plus que moi et lorsqu'on a 15 ans, qu'on a un appareil dentaire, qu'on mesure 1m60 et que votre balance affiche 82 kilos, on ne se sent pas du tout à sa place dans le monde et surtout pas proche d'un homme comme Edward. Il avait 21 ans lorsqu'il est parti pour Chicago.

Il avait fait des études pour être prof de littérature à l'université. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'on s'est parlé, lui et moi. Je suis une fan de littérature et on avait trouvé un sujet dont on ne se lassait jamais de parler.

Je savais que je rêvais et que jamais, non je dis bien jamais, il ne voudrait de moi. Il sortait avec des filles plutôt, blondes, grandes, minces, très minces et pulpeuses. Il aimait sortir, s'amuser et le sexe. Choses que je détestais à 15 ans.

Je me souviendrais toujours le jour où il est parti. Je venais d'avoir 15 ans et tout le monde avait oublié. Même ma famille. Je n'avais pas crié ou pleuré, j'avais juste été m'acheter un livre pour l'occasion et je l'avais lu toute la journée dans ma chambre.

Edward était rentré le soir et il m'avait tendu un paquet. « **Bon anniversaire** ». J'ai fondu en larmes. Il y avait pensé, il m'avait souri et pris dans ses bras et j'ai ouvert le paquet, c'était le dernier album de Muse. J'adorais ce groupe.

_- Bella ?_

Je sursautais en voyant Alice devant moi.

- _Oui ?__  
__- Il est midi, le premier cours est dans une heure et demie. Tu veux que je te prête quelques fringues et … je peux faire tes cheveux aussi._

Elle sautillait déjà sur place et j'haussais les épaules. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle avait l'air de mieux s'y connaitre que moi en mode.

Elle choisit d'abord ma tenue, un jean taille basse, un haut noir un peu bouffant, des chaussures noires à talons ainsi qu'un sac noir et doré.

- _J'adore cette tenue, elle t'ira à merveille.__  
__- Si tu le dis. Je ne suis pas sûre d'entrer dedans.__  
__- Mais si._

Je m'assis sur une chaise pendant qu'elle lissait mes cheveux et je repensais à Edward. Si j'avais choisi cette université, c'était uniquement pour lui et pour le revoir. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 3 ans et j'avais beaucoup changé en trois ans. Lorsqu'il était parti, un déclic s'était fait en moi. Je voulais devenir cette fille qui lui plaisait tant.

Alors j'avais enlevé les biscuits, les chips, le pain, le chocolat et tout un tas d'autres trucs de mon alimentation. Je buvais à présent deux litres d'eau par jour et j'avais commencé à faire de la marche, puis de la course, puis des abdos pour continuer avec de la danse pour finir par des cours de cardio. Trois ans, il m'avait fallu trois ans, beaucoup de volonté et des heures de sport pour en arriver là. 30 kilos en moins et un corps comme j'en rêvais.

J'avais pleuré, j'avais été en manque de sucre, j'avais été d'humeur massacrante au début mais je tenais bon. Je voulais me prendre en main et maigrir pour lui. Enfin, c'est ce que je me disais, il y a six mois, je m'étais regardée dans la glace et je savais que j'avais fait pour moi, je ne voulais plus être comme ça, je voulais porter ce que je voulais, je voulais plaire, je voulais qu'on me regarde pour autre chose que pour mes formes, je voulais connaitre autre chose que les soirées devant la télé à relire mes cours. Je m'étais trouvée tout simplement un prétexte, Edward mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas pour lui que je le faisais.

- _Et voilà._

Je me regardais dans le miroir. J'étais maquillée et mes cheveux étaient lisses. Très jolie. Je me trouvais jolie. Je m'habillais et Alice siffla.

- _Tu es vraiment belle.__  
__- Merci, dis-je en baissant les yeux._

Elle vida mon sac pour mettre toutes mes affaires dans l'autre et pris ma photo.

- _C'est qui ?__  
__- C'est moi._

Elle me regarda et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- _Je la garde, pour savoir que rien n'est jamais acquis et qu'il faut travailler dur pour avoir ce que l'on veut.__  
__- Tu as perdu combien au juste ?__  
__- 30 kilos.__  
__- Waw.__  
__- En combien de temps ?__  
__- Trois ans.__  
__- C'est incroyable._

On parla un peu de mon passé et pour la première fois, je me sentais fière de moi, fière d'avoir fait tout ça. Tout ça pour moi. Je marchais dans les couloirs et fus très surprise de voir quelques garçons se retourner. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre d'attention, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Alice, elle, se sentait apparemment tout à fait à sa place.

Une fois installée dans cette immense classe, je me sentis soudainement toute petite. Une fille s'installa près de moi et me souris. Apparemment, elle était nouvelle aussi.  
_  
__- Je m'appelle Rosalie.__  
__- Et moi Bella.__  
__- Nouvelle ?__  
__- Oui et toi ?__  
__- Aussi mais je suis là pour le prof, pas pour le cours. Je veux être journaliste et mon premier cours et que dans une heure.__  
__- Oh ! D'accord._

Je savais que c'était Edward qui donnait le cours et ça me fit sourire. Mon sourire se fana bien vite lorsque je vis le corps de Rosalie. Mince, grande, blonde, sourire coquin et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Tout ce qu'il aimait et moi, tout ce qu'il ignorait. J'entendis quelqu'un hurler, on se redressa pour voir mais Rosalie posa son bras sur le mien.

-_ Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont les nouveaux, pour le bizutage. Il commence toujours à la rentrée.__  
__- Oh d'accord._

Après un regard furtif vers la porte, je reportais mon attention sur un de mes livres. Je relevais la tête uniquement lorsque j'entendis tout le monde se taire. Il entra et posa son sac et se tourna vers nous.

La douce chaleur que j'avais ressentie 3 ans plus tôt, refit surface. Je me sentais rougir alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas encore regardé et mon cœur battait rapidement alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore touché.

-_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis Edward Cullen, votre professeur de littérature. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde._

J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il y avait presque un quart des filles qui n'était même pas de son cours mais je me retiens. Je le regardais avec … fascination. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs et c'est là que je me sentais fière de tous les efforts que j'avais produit durant ces dernières années. J'avais souffert mais lorsque je le voyais, tout était oublié.

- _Les livres que l'on va analyser au premier et au deuxième trimestre sont …_

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, il aurait pu me parler de grenouille, de chamalow, de soleil ou encore de sa bouteille d'eau que ça aurait fait le même effet. Je le détaillais du haut en bas. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi en bataille et son corps toujours autant musclé dans un p'tit pull noir. Très sexy.

- _Des questions ?_

Je sortis un peu de mon rêve et écrivis rapidement les livres qu'il nous avait demandé de lire. « Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent », merci Edward. Harlan Coben : disparu à jamais. Un livre sur Emile Zola et encore plein d'autres. J'avais l'impression de le revoir, occupé à me parler de tous ces auteurs.

- _Je vous aurais à raison de trois heures par jour et cela, tous les jours. alors j'espère vous voir régulièrement et que vous vous y mettrez à fond. Je ne veux pas d'élèves qui viennent une fois par semaine et qui se demandent ce qui a été dit durant la semaine. Il faut suivre, il y aura beaucoup de discussions et d'analyses alors s'il vous plait soyez présents._

L'heure passa rapidement et je vis ma voisine, Rosalie, complètement impressionnée.

- _Il est parfait, je le veux._

Je souris, évidemment qu'elle le voulait. Qui ne le voulait pas ? Elle sortit une sucette rouge flashy et la mit en bouche.

- _Je vais aller lui parler.__  
__- Et s'il a une femme ?__  
__- Ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'aller avec un homme._

J'attendis patiemment qu'elle aille lui parler pendant que la salle se vidait peu à peu. Je restais à ma place et observais.

-_ Bonjour monsieur Cullen.__  
__- Bonjour. Le cours vous a plu ?__  
__- Oh oui ! Je m'appelle Rosalie.__  
__- Enchanté.__  
__- Heu … si vous voulez, on pourrait aller dans ma chambre, je vous ai senti un peu tendu et je me disais …__  
__- Vous pensiez mal. Je ne suis pas intéressé. On se reverra au prochain cours._

Il regarda autour de lui, sûrement pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait entendu et il posa ses yeux sur moi. Il ne me reconnaissait pas tout de suite et il rejeta encore une avance de Rosalie. Celle-ci partit en claquant ses talons au sol et ferma la porte avec un peu de force. Je descendis doucement et il prit son sac.

- _Salut._

Il me regarda bizarrement, il n'appréciait peut être pas le langage familier avec ses élèves. En même temps, j'étais sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu.

- _Bonjour._

Je me mis en face de lui et lui souris. Il détourna le regard puis me regarda à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit grands les yeux. Il sourit et je me sentis partir dans un autre monde.

- _Salut Swan.__  
__- Quel succès. Ça n'a pas changé, lui dis-je.__  
__- Par contre toi … waw … tu as changé.__  
__- Oui. Enfin, physiquement seulement.__  
__- J'espère bien, tu as toujours été … très intéressante comme fille.__  
__- Intéressante ?__  
__- Tu ne ressemblais pas à une fille de 14 ans, tu parlais littérature comme une prof de 30 ans._

Il s'assit sur son bureau et je restais en face de lui. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Une petite barbe de quelques jours, son sourire charmeur et ses yeux verts.

- _Comment va ton frère ?__  
__- Oh ! Il va bien. Il a encore oublié mon anniversaire mais c'est rien.__  
__- Oui, c'était il y a deux jours, mon cadeau ne devrait plus tarder.__  
__- Merci et merci pour tes cadeaux durant les trois…deux dernières années. Je vais demander à mon père de me le renvoyer.__  
__- Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir ici._

Je baissais la tête, un peu honteuse car c'était surtout pour lui que j'étais venue ici.

- _Ah ! Elles m'ont manqué.__  
__- Quoi ?__  
__- Tes rougeurs. J'ai toujours trouvé ça très … intéressant.__  
__- Tout est intéressant chez moi.__  
__- Oui._

Je jouais avec mon sac et après quelques secondes de silence où je sentais son regard sur moi, je décidais de quitter cette pièce.

-_ Heu … je vais y aller, lui dis-je.__  
__- Tu vis ici ?__  
__- Oui, à l'internat, juste en face.__  
__- Toute seule ?_

Je le regardais un peu surprise.

- _Quoi ?__  
__- Chambre seule ou … à deux ?__  
__- A deux.__  
__- Oh !__  
__- Pourquoi ?__  
__- Comme ça. Numéro ?__  
__- Tu es bien curieux.__  
__- Pas de ça avec moi Bella, numéro ? Dit-il en souriant.__  
__- 325._

Il fronça les sourcils et je souris.

-_ Ne dis pas que c'est intéressant._

Il rigola franchement puis on se regarda quelques secondes.

- _Tu es toujours aussi belle.__  
__- C'est ça, il faut que j'y aille.__  
__- Pourquoi tu as perdu tout ce poids ?__  
__- Pour moi, j'en avais marre. Je ne pouvais rien faire sans être essoufflée comme un bœuf quand je courrais 100mètres, je n'avais pas d'amis, je ne plaisais à personne, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans un jean sans aller dans les grandes tailles et j'en avais marre qu'on me regarde comme une bête de foire.__  
__- Ce n'était pas ton poids Bella, il y a des filles plus fortes que toi et qui ont une vie sociale et elles sont épanouies dans leur couple.__  
__- Alors c'était quoi ?__  
__- Tu avais peur d'aller vers les gens.__  
__- Non, c'était pour mon poids. J'étais dans un lycée de 200 élèves et lorsqu'on sort un peu du lot, on est insulté. Moi, c'était pour mon poids._

Je commençais à m'énerver. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, lui, de se faire traiter de « **gros boudin** » ou de se faire pousser dans les couloirs, de se faire humilier à la gym car on ne sait pas monter sur une poutre ou encore faire la roue. Il ne connaissait pas ça, lui, on vous regarde différemment. Il faut avoir des amies et une sacrée confiance en soi pour ne pas être mal lorsqu'on en surpoids. Moi, je me sentais inférieure, mal dans ma peau et je voulais qu'on me regarde pour autre chose.

- _Ce visage n'a pas changé, il est comme avant._

Il s'approcha de moi et passa le bout de son index sur mon nez.

- _Ce nez et ces yeux n'ont pas changé, non plus.__  
__- Mais le reste oui.__  
__- Tu as toujours été belle, Bella.__  
__- Et maintenant ?__  
__- Y'a pas de mots._

Je me sentais rougir à nouveau et ma bouche devint soudainement très sèche. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis Jacob. Un garçon de la réserve que j'ai rencontré il y a six mois, on avait eu une petite histoire d'un mois et demi et j'avais connu ma première fois avec lui. J'étais trop mal à l'aise pour me mettre toute nue devant quelqu'un mais le fait qu'il me disait toujours que j'étais belle, m'avait rassuré et j'avais sauté le pas. C'était une histoire ancienne mais j'étais contente de l'avoir fait.

- _On peut se voir ? Dit-il très près de moi.__  
__- Quand ça ? Je serais déjà à tes cours et … je suis ton élève, n'oublie pas.__  
__- Ce soir ?_

Je soufflais et regardais un instant la porte, elle était fermée et il n'y avait plus de bruit dans les couloirs.

- _D'accord.__  
__- Où ça ?__  
__- Ma colocataire est partie à une fête.__  
__- Quelle heure ?__  
__- 21h00.__  
__- J'y serais. Chambre 325.__  
__- Oui._

Il n'avait pas bougé et me souriait toujours. Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il avait 8 ans de plus que moi et qu'il était mon prof mais lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi, tout disparaissait. Tout, à part ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de moi.

Je ne fis rien pour le repousser, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et c'était une sensation très étrange car je le connaissais. C'était un des meilleurs potes de mon frère et il ne m'avait jamais vu comme une petite amie potentielle.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Il sentait bon le parfum et le linge propre. Il recula au bout de quelques secondes mais resta très près de moi. Je pouvais encore sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres et son corps réchauffa le mien.

Je fis le premier pas et reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles bougèrent lentement l'une contre l'autre et de temps en temps, je sentis sa langue caresser ma lèvre. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et je posais les miennes dans son dos. Doucement, j'ouvrais ma bouche afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier et introduisit lentement sa langue dans ma bouche caressant directement mon palais puis ma langue avec une infinie tendresse.

On ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, j'avais du mal à respirer et mon cœur battait rapidement, je le serrais contre moi lorsque sa main se logea dans mes cheveux. Il me donna un baiser rapide avant de reprendre son souffle, moi également.

- _Je l'avais imaginé des millions de fois, dit-il.__  
__- Ah bon.__  
__- Tu n'avais que 14 ans Bella._

Je le regardais surprise, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était parti le jour de mes 15 ans et il ne m'avait jamais rien dit.

- _J'étais grosse._

Il eut un p'tit rire sans humour et reposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- _Tu ne te voyais pas comme moi je te voyais.__  
__- Intéressante ?__  
__- Très intéressante, dit-il en souriant.__  
__- J'avais des bourrelets partout. Je n'étais pas blonde et … j'ai les yeux marron.__  
__- Tu n'avais pas des bourrelets partout. Et je préfère les brunes et j'aime tes yeux marron._

Moi qui pensais que j'allais galérer pour l'avoir, voilà que c'était lui venait à moi. Trop beau pour être vrai, je m'éloignais un peu de lui. Il se foutait de moi, je n'avais pas un corps de mannequin, j'étais laide et grosse.

- _Tu es magnifique Bella, c'est vrai, tout ce poids perdu t'a rendu encore plus belle et plus désirable et je vois bien que tu es mieux dans ton corps alors … c'est bien que tu as perdu autant mais … tu n'as pas changé. Le physique ne fait pas tout. C'est sûr que maintenant, tu vas plaire beaucoup plus facilement et tu ne devras pas trop te fouler pour avoir un mec mais … tu es très intelligente et gentille, tu es douce et … je me suis toujours senti bien avec toi. On pouvait parler des heures sans … je voulais rester avec toi._

Je pris mon sac et le regardais longuement, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça. Il avait un peu cherché ses mots mais au final, c'était quand même la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dite.

- _Mais j'avais 14 ans ?__  
__- Oui. J'en avais 22, je n'étais plus un p'tit jeune de 16 qui regardait qu'au physique. J'ai appris à te connaitre et même si tu étais jeune, tu avais de la personnalité et plus de maturité que ton frère. Je ne te voyais peut être pas comme une … petite amie mais comme une amie, une très bonne amie._

Mais il m'avait embrassé. Il m'avait dit qu'il y avait pensé à ce baiser. Il m'avait regardé et on discutait. Comme avant.

- _Tu as changé et moi aussi Bella.__  
__- Tu es mon professeur._

Il me sourit, comme pour me dire que le fait qu'il était professeur n'entrait pas en jeu.

- _J'ai souvent voulu te revoir. Voir comment tu étais.__  
__- Et bien, me voilà. Il faut que j'y aille.__  
__- Ce soir ? Toujours ok ?__  
__- Oui.__  
__- Je prendrais du chocolat au lait et aux noisettes.__  
__- Non, merci. Je ne mange plus du …__  
__- A ce soir Bella._

J'entais à l'internat et courais presque jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entendis des rires et j'entrais presque timidement. Alice était avec un garçon et ils discutaient sur son lit.

- _Oh ! Salut Bella.__  
__- Bonjour.__  
__- Je te présente Jasper, il est en deuxième année, il est dans le même couloir.__  
__- Enchantée.__  
__- Salut._

Je posais mon sac et Jasper se leva, il embrassa sur la joue Alice et me salua avant de quitter la chambre.

- _Hummm Bella, je sens que je ne vais pas dormir ici ce soir. Dit-elle toute joyeuse.__  
__- Tu vas toujours à la fête ? Demandais-je.__  
__- Bien sûr et toi aussi.__  
__- Oh ! Heu … non, je reste ici.__  
__- Quoi ? Mais enfin c'est la première fête de l'année.__  
__- S'il te plait Alice.__  
__- Quelqu'un vient ici ce soir ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.__  
__- Heu … non.__  
__- Bella.__  
__- Oui, il y a quelqu'un.__  
__- Trop cool. C'est qui ?__  
__- Tu ne connais pas, je l'ai rencontré … aujourd'hui._

Elle sortit des sous-vêtements de son armoire et un pyjama, haut et short très court rose clair ainsi qu'une crème parfumée.

- _C'est pour toi.__  
__- Non, j'ai déjà …__  
__- Oui c'est ça, si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air ma fille, il faut changer ses trucs en coton et … gris.__  
__- Ils sont blancs.__  
__- Ah bon ?__  
__- Hum._

Je pris ce qu'elle me donna mais je savais très bien que ce genre de chose n'était pas pour moi. J'étais encore bien trop complexée pour mettre ça.

- _Je pars à 20h00 pour la soirée et … bon je trouverais une chambre pour ce soir, dit-elle en se changeant devant moi.__  
__- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu peux rentrer.__  
__- Non, c'est bon, tu me vaudras une soirée comme ça.__  
__- Merci Alice.__  
__- De rien._

Une fois 20h00, elle partit en me lançant un « pas trop de bruits et amuse-toi bien ». Il me restait une heure avant qu'Edward arrive. Je décidais de prendre une douche et de me laver les cheveux, je pris le temps de m'épiler les aisselles. Le reste avait été fait à la cire il y a trois jours.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux affaires d'Alice, je pris quand même sa crème et me l'appliquais sur tout le corps. Elle embaumait toute la pièce et j'aimais beaucoup la sensation de douceur. Je me laissais tenter par les sous-vêtements et rougis un peu en découvrant mon corps dans le miroir. Je me sentais encore un peu complexée, mon ventre n'était pas si plat que ça, j'avais fait de la musculation mais lorsqu'on est en surpoids, c'est difficile d'avoir un corps ferme par la suite. Je laissais le pyjama de coté et je mis un simple bas de pyjama noir en satin et un top bleu.

Je me brossais les cheveux et passais une crème dedans et voilà, je ne voulais pas faire plus. Je me sentais déjà très nerveuse car il me restait plus que cinq minutes et j'allais peut-être l'embrasser à nouveau ou le toucher ou encore faire l'amour avec. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le mec dont je rêvais depuis presque trois ans, allait venir dans ma chambre. C'était mon professeur et en plus un ami de mon frère. Il était plus âgé que moi et … oh ! Mon dieu, je suis nulle au lit. Je l'avais fait que deux fois. J'allais me foutre la honte devant lui, encore.

Pas le temps de me morfondre car on frappa à la porte. Je pris un bonbon à la violette qui se trouvait sur la table puis partis ouvrir. Il était là, en face de moi avec son éternel petit sourire en coin.

- _Salut.__  
__- Salut._

Il entra et je refermais la porte à clef.

-_ Ça va ? Demandais-je._

Pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Mon dos claqua sur la porte et ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes pour un baiser fougueux. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer tellement c'était bon et mon ventre se tordait face aux sensations.

Mes mains agrippaient ses cheveux et les siennes se promenaient sur mes fesses. Il me souleva et mes jambes se refermaient autour de sa taille. Sa langue bataillait avec la mienne et je le serrais encore un peu plus contre moi. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur, son corps contre le mien.

- _Je vais bien, dit-il après un moment._

Il m'allongea sur mon lit et commença à me caresser avec plus de sensualité.

- _Attends._

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux.

- _Oh ! Désolé, on va trop vite.__  
__- Non c'est juste que … heu … je ne suis pas le genre de fille que … avec qui tu vas d'habitude, lui dis-je en bégayant comme une débile.__  
__- Ça c'est sûr._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement mais je l'arrêtais.

- _Je veux dire … physiquement.__  
__- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?__  
__- Heu … quoi ? Heu … si j'ai déjà fait l'amour mais … enfin c'était dans le noir et je me suis … enfin je ne suis pas très à l'aise. On s'est revu qu'aujourd'hui et … merde, je parle trop ?_

Il me sourit et se leva, il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'ouvrir celle d'Alice qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. C'était tamisé et je pouvais enfin respirer normalement. Avant de se mettre près de moi, il retira sa chemise et la jeta à terre.

Je frottais mes jambes l'une contre l'autre en le voyant ainsi, torse nu et en face de moi, pour moi. Puis il vint se mettre sur le lit. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me caressa le dos ainsi que les fesses.

- _Tu en as envie ? dit-il.__  
__- Oui, lui dis-je dans un soupir._

Il me plaça de façon telle à ce que je sois assise sur lui, il se redressa un peu et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine. Il joua quelques secondes avec mon top. Il le souleva, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais uniquement sur ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage. Mon ventre n'était pas plat et mes hanches n'étaient pas vraiment comme dans les magazines.

- _Bella ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?_

J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il me regardait avec tendresse. Je baissais les yeux vers mon ventre et rougis.

- _Tu es magnifique._

Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai mais je lui souris quand même. Je posais mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes et sentis ses mains sur mon ventre, j'arrêtais de respirer et il descendit ses baisers sur mon cou. Peu à peu, je me détendis et le laissais me toucher, me caresser et m'embrasser où il voulait.

Je pris un peu d'assurance et commençais à lui caresser le torse, il était doux et musclé, très beau et très sexy. On passa quelques minutes à se découvrir puis il dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Il m'allongea sur le lit et lécha un de mes tétons durcis.

- _Edward._

Mes jambes étaient molles et mon bas ventre en feu. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous ses caresses mais quelques sons sortirent de ma bouche lorsqu'il fit glisser sa langue de long de mon ventre.

- _Tu sens bon, dit-il._

Je le regardais et il me sourit. Il continua ses doux baisers sur mon bas ventre et commença à caresser mes cuisses. Le fait de me retrouver presque nue devant lui me faisait plus aussi peur que tout à l'heure. J'attendis patiemment qu'il enlève le bas. Ce qu'il fit dix secondes plus tard.

Je voulais le sentir contre moi, je voulais le toucher et je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je savais qu'on allait le refaire durant la nuit et sûrement avec plus de fougue et de passion mais là, pour la première fois avec lui, je voulais que ce soit tendre, je voulais découvrir son corps, je voulais qu'il découvre le mien et il me fallait ça pour que je me sente en totale confiance.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse et mon bassin bougea tout seul. C'étaient des sensations que je découvrais réellement pour la première fois. Jacob n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire tout ça. Il lécha mon aine lentement avant de passer son nez sur mon sexe.

Une vague de chaleur me parcourra tout le corps et je me sentais de plus en plus humide. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais devoir faire mais pour le moment, je me laissais faire. Il savait comment s'y prendre, ça se voyait.

-_ Tu es vraiment douce Bella._

De le voir ainsi entre mes cuisses, embrassant mon sexe à travers mon sous-vêtement me rendit encore plus excitée. J'avais tellement chaud à présent, je remis convenablement le coussin derrière ma tête et le regardais retirer mon dernier vêtement.

Il me regarda un instant et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je me sentais belle, désirable et un peu moins complexée devant lui.

-_ Tu es tellement belle.__  
__- Edward.__  
__- Oui ?__  
__- J'en peux plus là._

Il me sourit et passa juste un doigt sur mon sexe trempé. La sensation était divine, jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir ça, je poussais un peu mon bassin contre lui et levais les jambes, frottant celle-ci contre lui pour soulager un peu le brasier qui me consumait peu à peu.

Au moment où j'allais lui dire de recommencer, je sentis sa langue, chaude et humide, glisser entre mes plis. Je serrais mon coussin et me cambrais, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et je m'entendis gémir son prénom lorsqu'il recommença, encore et encore.

- _Ohhh ! C'est bon._

Une main se plaça sur ma hanche et l'autre près de mon sexe pour que j'arrête de bouger mais c'était trop bon. Mon bas ventre allait imploser et mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine. Je vis sa main glisser sur mon sein puis glisser à nouveau sur mon ventre avant de descendre sur mon sexe.

-_ Aaahhh._

Il entra deux doigts en moi et ma main partit d'elle-même dans sa tignasse. Il mordilla, suça et lécha mon clitoris avec envie tout en bougeant ses doigts rapidement en moi. Le plaisir montait et montait encore, je ne pourrais bientôt plus faire marche arrière. Je me contractais sur ses doigts et je me sentis partir lorsque sa langue entra en moi et que ses doigts pincèrent mon petit paquet de nerf.

- _Mmmmmm.__  
_  
Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement détendue, c'était la première fois que ça se passait comme ça. Je le vis se relever et me sourire.

- _Alors mademoiselle Swan, on a trouvé cela comment ? Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.__  
__- Hummm … intéressant._

Il rigola puis m'embrassa langoureusement. Je me ressentais prête à recommencer quand il voulait mais pour le moment, je sentais son érection contre mon sexe. Je déboutonnais son jean et il le retira.

Je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes puis lui pris les mains afin qu'il se remette entre mes cuisses. Il avait un corps parfait. On s'embrassa et j'en profitais pour le caresser, je frôlais son sexe et il mordilla mon lobe.

Je pris son érection en main et fis quelques va-et-vient. Je l'entendis soupirer de bien être à mon oreille avant d'arrêter ce que j'étais occupé de faire et mettre ma main au dessus de ma tête.

- _Tu le veux toujours ? Dit-il.__  
__- Oui._

Plus encore qu'avant. Il m'embrassa puis fronça les sourcils.

- _Je n'ai pas de protection.__  
__- Je prends la pilule._

Je savais qu'il y avait les maladies mais je n'avais rien et j'avais confiance en lui, il n'allait jamais rien faire s'il savait qu'il était malade. Je sentis le bout de son sexe à mon entrée, je lui caressais le dos pendant qu'il entrait en moi doucement et on gémit tous les deux une fois lorsqu'il fut entièrement entré.

Il entama un rythme lent au début et on en profita pour s'embrasser, se caresser mais peu à peu, le besoin qu'il aille plus vite se fit ressentir, j'accrochais mes jambes autour de ses fesses et il accéléra ses coups de rein.

Encore et encore.

- _Mmmm Edward.__  
__- C'est tellement bon._

Il allait de plus en plus vite et le plaisir monta en moi rapidement. Sentir son corps glisser contre le mien, ses mains me caresser en n'oubliant rien, me rendais dingue. Je passais mes mains sur ses fesses puis le long de ses flancs et il gémit bruyamment dans mon cou.

J'allais lui dire d'y aller plus vite quand mon corps se tendit de toute part, mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, ma respiration était difficile et j'entendis un bourdonnement avant de crier mon plaisir.

Il me serra contre lui et je le sentis jouir en moi, c'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Cet homme était un don du ciel et il était là, sur moi, occupé à reprendre son souffle.

On se mit en dessous des couvertures et il me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais à nouveau mal à l'aise car c'était quand même Edward, mon prof de 26 ans mais lorsque je sentis ses mains glisser sur mon dos, j'oubliais tout et profitais juste du moment présent.

- _Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir, dit-il.__  
__- Tu sais que je rêve d'être prof de littérature.__  
__- Je pensais que tu allais faire tes études à New York.__  
__- Non, je voulais te revoir._

Il me sourit et caressa mes lèvres avec son pouce.

- _Tu le sais qu'on ne pourra plus faire ça après ? lui dis-je.__  
__- Pourquoi pas ?__  
__- Car tu es mon professeur, Edward.__  
__- Oui mais … on se connait depuis longtemps.__  
__- Ça ne change rien, je ne veux pas être virée de l'université et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton boulot.__  
__- Je ne pourrais pas faire comme si de rien n'était Bella._

Il passa ses doigts sur mon sein et celui-ci durci directement.

- _Ça me fait bizarre, lui dis-je.__  
__- A moi aussi, dit-il en rigolant.__  
__- Mais j'aime bien.__  
__- Tu as tellement changé, j'ai quitté une adolescente, complexée et peu sûre d'elle et voilà que je revois une femme, plus douce et belle que jamais. Tu n'as pas à être complexée Bella, tes efforts ont payés.__  
__- Je suis mieux dans ma peau.__  
__- Alors c'est le principal._

Ses doigts descendirent lentement sur mon ventre puis il posa ma jambe sur sa cuisse, il reprit lentement la caresse et je me sentais déjà prête pour lui. Il posa son index sur mon sexe et entra son doigt en moi.

- _Mmmm_

Je lui caressais le torse et remontais lentement vers ses épaules avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il entra un deuxième doigt et je me cambrais contre lui. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir comme lui, me l'avait fait avec sa langue mais j'avais encore trop peur de mal faire. Je ne l'avais jamais fait et je ne me sentais pas encore capable de sauter le pas.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts, c'était magique et tellement bon. Je le poussais un peu et me mis sur lui, il sortit ses doigts et les mit en bouche, je bougeais mon bassin sur lui, cette image me rendait encore plus folle de lui. Il gémit en sentant la friction entre nos sexes et je le fis entrer en moi lentement.

Il me remplissait peu à peu et je me sentais bien, cette position ne me rendait pas tendue ou gênée au contraire. Il me regardait dans les yeux et me caressait les seins ainsi que les hanches, me montrant qu'il aimait ce qu'il touchait.

- _On continuera à faire l'amour ? Dit-il.__  
__- Je ne sais pas._

Il sourit et pinça mon téton, je gémis et commençais à bouger sur lui. Je pouvais mettre mon propre rythme et j'adorais ça, j'y allais vite et il m'aida en me tenant fermement. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et continuais de bouger sur lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il se redressa et je mis mes jambes derrière lui, j'aimais cette position, on était tellement proches comme ça.

- _Dis-moi que … ce n'est pas la dernière fois, dit-il haletant.__  
__- On a encore toute … hummm … toute la nuit.__  
__- Et demain ?_

Je le fis taire en lui donnant un baiser et je bougeais encore plus vite, il regarda mes seins quelques secondes puis prit un de mes tétons en bouche. Je vis sa langue lécher mon sein puis l'autre et je sentis le bout de son doigt sur mon clitoris.

- _Dis-moi qu'on continuera._

Il frotta rapidement son doigt contre mon point sensible et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, on était tous les deux en sueur et haletants et je serrais son corps contre le mien.

- _Bella.__  
__- D'accord._

Au moment où je dis ces mots, j'emprisonnais son sexe en me resserrant fortement autour de lui et je revis des étoiles devant mes yeux. Je le sentis vaguement jouir en moi puis je m'effondrais sur lui. Il s'allongea lentement, me gardant dans ses bras.

- _Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur, lui dis-je._

J'avais du mal à reprendre pied et je l'entendis rire puis il m'embrassa sur le haut du crane. Il me serra contre lui et je compris que ma place, je venais de la trouver, elle était là, dans ses bras chauds et protecteurs.

- _On devra faire attention, lui dis-je.__  
__- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête._

Je l'embrassais tendrement puis on prit une douche, on refit l'amour, avant de s'allonger dans mon lit, nus et enlacés.

- _Et ta colocataire ?__  
__- Elle rentre que demain matin._

Il mit son réveil pour quatre heures du matin.

- _On ne va pas tenter le diable, dit-il._

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, me disant que c'était la meilleure des rentrées que je n'avais jamais eues.

* * *

**Coucou … alors voilà mon OS pour le concours sur « ****lovelemon-in-fic » et je suis ravie de vous annoncer que je suis deuxième … EH oui ! Merci à toutes d'avoir voté pour moi, c'est très gentil. Grâce à vous, je suis dans les trois premières.**


End file.
